


Drunk

by Metric_Mayhem



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, NSFW, minor alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metric_Mayhem/pseuds/Metric_Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone that needed a little bit of inspiration.</p><p>Layton and Emmy receives gifts from the dean as a job well done. However, one decides to enjoy their gift rather early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

What would be an average day at Gressenheller University for Emmy changed when she was called over by the dean. The man seemed very happy and cheerful. Perhaps Layton just solved one of his granddaughter’s puzzles, she mused. The elder man chuckled and told her some surprising news: Gressenheller’s archaeological district received a rather large grant after Layton convinced a philanthropist of its advancing nature. When she inquired of Layton’s current location, Delmona pointed her to his office. Before she left, she was given a small envelope.  
 

“I know it’s not much from this old man, but you have been such a help to me and Hershel… that you deserve this.”  
 

When she opened said envelope, she saw a gift certificate to a lavish restaurant.  
 

“Oh wow! I, um… Thank you! This is really nice.”  
 

“Would you mind asking the good professor how his gift is? We shared a brief moment, but I had something urgent I needed to take care of and we haven’t properly talked since.”  
 

“Oh sure, no problem.”  
 

She stepped out of the room and made her way to his office. “Knowing him, he’s probably just reading a book or just solving some puzzles as a way of celebrating.”  
 

Emmy laughed to herself. She dearly loved the man, but his actions are fairly predictable. After all, he’s not the “party-throwing” type and is rather quiet and reserved. Perhaps she could convince him to eat out. At the very least, it’d allow him to go outside and not sit around in his office the whole day.  
 

Upon reaching the right door, she opened it to reveal a top-hatted man lounging on the guest couch. Laughter erupted from him as he placed down his just-emptied wine glass on the coffee table. He opened his legs further once finding a comfortable sitting position. As he settled into place, she noticed a bulge rising from his lap.  
 

After seeing the door opened, he rose his head to meet Emmy. Her wide-eyed stare caused him to look at her with an equally baffled look.  
 

“Hmm? Good afternoon, dear. Is...something the matter?”  
 

“H-Hershel! What are you doing?”  
 

“Sampling a bit of wine that the dean sent over to me. Quite a good brand and year too.”  
 

“You don’t usually drink. ...At least as far as I know. Wouldn’t the dean give you some tea or something?”  
 

“Normally so, but he decided on giving me something else for the occasion,” he drawled.  
 

Her eyes lowered to the irregular shape his pants made. She needed to focus; her attention waned.  Quickly, she made eye contact with him once more.  
 

 “Right… Hershel, you do realize you’re...”  
 

He raised a brow. “I’m...?”  
 

“You know, active?”  
 

Layton glanced downward. It seemed true, even if he didn't seem to recall why. He then looked back to her with eyes full of mischief. It sent shivers down the assistant’s spine in an instant. As if he sensed it, his lips curled into a teasing grin.  
 

“Is that so?”  
 

She froze in place as tons of questions flooded her mind. Was he drunk? On campus? He was a gentleman, how did he not pay attention to how much alcohol he drank? Does he... get aroused while drunk?  
 

She shook her head, as if to rid herself of the previous thought. Emmy knew better than to give herself ideas. With Layton in his current state, there was no telling what he would do. The sweet allure of spontaneity filled her mind. It begged her to investigate further. After all, when is a situation like this to arrive again?  
 

Almost on cue, Layton patted his lap in hopes of drawing the female over. She shuffled back in response and momentarily glanced at his hips before looking away. It was no doubt he could tell she was interested. She too, was also fairly predictable.  
 

“You’re drunk.”  
 

His eyebrows rose as he shrugged his shoulders. “You’re curious.”  
 

“E-Excuse me?”  
 

Her eyes latched on to his fingers tracing the outline of his member through his tightened pants. Upon visual and physical stimulation, it threatened escape from its clothed prison. Admittedly, it felt all too good to the man. Having the woman he loved watching him made it worthwhile.  
 

He released a deep pleasured sigh that made the hairs on her neck rise. Almost from impulse, she licked her lips in anticipation. Her heart began to race. He wanted her, she knew this well. Oh, how she wanted him too.  
 

Her mind stopped in mid-thought. They were both still on college campus, it was still daylight. Someone could easily walk in on them; his office wasn't closed till six o’clock in the evening. This didn't deter her as much as she’d expected (she supposed their previous rendezvous was to blame). If she remembered correctly, he would rather not have any encounters while in his office.  
 

That was before he decided to drink and proceeded to loosen up to draw her closer to him. It was all too tempting.  
 

“You look rather tired, my dear… Come. Sit on my lap for a while,” he purred to her.  


Emmy chuckled at his eagerness. “Uh, you know, the Dean gave a gift certificate to a restaurant nearby. We could always dine out first.”  
 

“What an interesting proposition… But I rather like the idea of dining _in_ , if you don’t mind.”  
 

Her knees nearly gave way from the sounds of need in his deep voice. She dared to walk forward and removed the top hat that sat crooked on his head. The tipsy man looked up to her with an aroused, but calculating face. With his dark, piercing eyes drinking her up, she felt a burning sensation in her core. Who cares if it was still office hours? She felt he always wanted a break around this time anyway.  
 

Once she sat properly in his lap, she felt him throb heavily against her backside. After a few moments, she heard a resounding click. The woman moved aside to see his pants unbuttoned. It was then she realized, he was riled up to the point where his arousal was set loose from his trousers.  
 

A hand caressed her cheek and tilted her head to allow the man a kiss. The woman could taste the bittersweet wine on his lips as she returned it in full. Kissing him was equally intoxicating, she felt her mind drift into a haze. Whilst pausing for air, he loosened the belt to her blazer before unbuttoning it.  
 

“You always have so many layers...” he grumbled as he began unbuttoning her undershirt.  
 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh yes, because I was _totally_ expecting you to have your way with me today.”  
 

“That implies you don’t like it,” he leaned in close to kiss under her chin. “We both know that’s false.”  


As his hands grazed her bra, she placed her hand on his groin and gave a gentle squeeze. He shuddered and retracted almost immediately. Eyes locked again for a brief stare down.  
 

“Hold it, speedy. Aren’t you forgetting something?” The grip on him tightened.  
 

He tilted his head, still looking confused.  
 

“I’ll give you a hint.”  
 

She got off of him, much to the man’s dismay. It wasn’t long until he found his underwear and pants around his ankles. His length stood tall in front of her, showing the man’s obvious excitement. With a sense of urgency, he pulled her back down on top of him.

 

“Is this your hint? Allow me to give you a bigger one...”

 

He prodded against her clothed entrance and grinned at the surprised look on his assistant’s face. Short work was made of the woman’s lower garments; tossed away in random directions. Precious soft skin, the warmth of her silky folds; he could feel it all now. It drove him mad.

 

“So. How long were you waiting on me, dear?”

 

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What do you mean?"

He drew her close and brought his mouth to her ear. Hot breaths hit the inner lobe, inciting a small whimper from the woman. "Even now you're already wet. ...I simply asked the duration of time you waited for this."

She seemingly lost her voice to the guttural moans made from him teasing her. This was fine. It was all he needed for an answer. Feeling impatient, he made his point clear by widening her legs further and allowing her dripping maw to sink onto him. It felt more than welcoming to feel her walls open and surround his thick mass wholly. However, there was one thing the man didn't account for.

Her eyes shot open almost immediately. Loud, lustful screams filled the room. His mouth pressed against hers, effectively muzzling her. Emmy's tongue lapped at his bottom lip greedily. He allowed the wet appendage access. After their engaging kiss was over, he pulled away and murmured against her lips.

"It's still office hours, dear. Do you want the entire campus to hear you?"

"You're the one who decided to rush your way in!"

Driving in deeper, he bucked upward to throw her up. She landed back into his lap, angled to feel a well-placed shot at her sensitive walls. She yelped, letting out drool from her lapse of self-control. The man smiled, knowing that his prize was just around the corner. He was growing needy, impatient, and he could see she was as well.

With his hands gripping her waist, he continued his onslaught. The bare, wet sounds of their desires took place of their voices. As he felt the buildup around his abdomen, he felt his member being squeezed and trapped in place. Hershel looked up to see her eyes rolled back and her spine arched. It was then he brewed quite an idea.

His calloused hand trailed down from her waist to her inner thigh. He leaned forward and allowed other arm to wrap around her back. Her dazed eyes finally locked on to him. Perhaps a moment too late, she thought, as she saw his tongue run across his lips teasingly. Her knees buckled a moment later. Upon looking down, she saw his fingertips massaging at her now-moistened and hardened clit.

She screamed again before he managed to stick his thumb in the edge of her mouth. He growled in her ear, “You’re a loud woman aren’t you? Hush.”

“I…I’m…”

“Don’t fight it.”

Her tense muscles finally relaxed upon the waves of her release. She felt hot spurts overlap, with small shudders from the man underneath. The liquid of their desire mixed and formed a small pool in Layton’s lap. After seeing her happy and quite spent, he used what energy was left to lift her up and separate her from their conjoined state.

Before they had a chance to enjoy the silent moments of their afterglow, they heard the gentle rapping of the office door.

“Is everything ok in there, Hershel? Some of the students reported a dreadful scream coming from here!” a confused voice questioned outside. Sure enough, it was a concerned dean.

Emmy’s eyes widened in shock. What in the world was she supposed to say? Her voice was also quite strained from earlier activities as well. Sure enough, the professor looked much more certain and cleared his throat.

“Oh, it was just Emmy. My office is a dreadful mess from my, ahem, previous preparations. The poor girl stumbled over a few times from all the papers and books scattered about. She’s currently helping me clean up. Isn’t that right, Emmy?”

Seeing the cue, she jumped in as best as she could. “Um, oh yes! His office is such a mess. Just organizing the best way we can.”

Muffled chuckling was heard from the outside. “Oh, so that’s all that was. Well, I do hope you’re quite alright, Miss Altava. ”

With her own nervous laughter suppressed, she answered, “Very much fine, thank you!”

“Sorry for the intrusion, you both have a lovely day!” Light footfalls were made, signifying his leave.

The man nodded and stood up before holding up his pants and making a brisk walk to one of the scattered boxes in his office. Once she noticed his deft retrieval of a clean towel, something finally clicked in her thoughts. She knew something was off about their encounter.

“Wait. You’re moving about just fine for someone that’s drunk!”

“Oh.” A devilish smile crossed his face. “About that. I was never really drunk. This was just a means for revenge from all the previous times you tried jumping me in my office.”

His eyes took note of her mouth hanging to complete the picture of her disheveled appearance.

“I love that face you’re making. It’s quite a fitting look for you,” he winked to her.


End file.
